Neji and Tenten the matchmakers
by aquaprinces
Summary: Neji and Tenten gonna couple Ino and Shikamaru who are classmates but they hate each otherhow it's gonna end? it's a InoxShikamaru and TentenxNeji
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story maybe it is not so good but then you now why it's not so ;)**

**Prologue **

Ino is a busy little girl who loves boys and boys also love her.

Shikamaru in antagonism find girls but strange beings the girls find him also not attractively.

Ino and Shikamaru are friends and they are classmates.

Ino find Shikamaru but irritating boy and Shikamaru find Ino an irritating girl but deeply inside of them they feel something for each other.

Neji the friend of shikamaru nows that shikamaru loved ino but he deny it.

Tenten the friend of ino knows ino feels something for shikamaru but these deny it also.

**Chapter 1**

"Neji where are you?" Shikamaru call by the class.

"Here I am" answer Neji Shikamaru come quickly in panic.

"Neji, I have a problem I believe ino has wincked me" said Shikamaru in panic.

"Quietly you have imagined that she was doing that" said Neji calmly

"no I haven't imagined" said Shikamaru angry.

"Look she didn't winked to you but to Sasuke look there she go" Shikamaru looked to Ino she was going to Sasuke.

"Oh" said Shikamaru a little sad he hoped that ino had winked to him.

"Shikamaru, do you like Ino?" asked Neji a little curious.

_Shikamaru thought: should I tell him?_

_Inner Shikamaru:_ _no of course not_

"No of course not how did you come to this weird idea?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well you act a little strange when she's near to you" said Neji calmly

suddenly Neji saw a girl near to Ino Tenten was her name the best friend of Ino.

Neji liked Tenten he found her the most beautiful girl in the whole school.

And it seems to like that Tenten liked him too but he wasn't really sure of that.

"Neji where are you starring at?" asked Shikamaru looked in the direction of that Neji was looking at he saw that Neji was staring to Tenten.

"Do you like Tenten?" asked Shikamaru Neji began to blush.

"So that means a yes?" asked Shikamaru.

"Ok I like her maybe a little but she is to cute she would never see me she only have attention for Sasuke like all the other girls" said Neji

"Maybe not look she is looking at you" he looked and he sees that Tenten is looking at him

maybe Tenten liked him also.

Tenten looked really at neji.

_Tenten thought: what is Neji a cute guy but he never would see me because he liked Ino._

After school Neji went to his house he saw Tenten on the corner of the street.

He want to pass her but she turned but she bump to him Tenten's books fall on the ground.

Neji's head turned red "o sorry" said Neji "never mind" answer Tenten Neji helped Tenten pick up her books.

"you're Neji you sit in my class, right?" asked Tenten a little nervously "yes" answerd Neji still with his red head.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga I sit 2 rows next to you" said neji a little bit calmly "yes I have seen you" answerd Tenten.

Neji tought : see has seen me wauw maybe she do like me.

Tenten tought :he is really cute I want to now him better.

Tenten asked: "do you want to walk me home?

Neji tought : yes afcourse now I now it she likes me

"yes I you want that then I walk you home" answerd Neji

**And what do you think please reviews by 10 reviews I continue with the story. **

**I have to couple Neji en Tenten first that's because it mostly go over Neji and Tenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry that it took me soooooooooo long to update. I was forgot that I had a story here on fanfiction. If Kinaro didn't sent me a review I hadn't updated **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. **

* * *

When neji walked tenten home he was blushing the whole time.

They said nothing then tenten said something

"Euh neji why are you so quite when we have to work together?"

Neji answerd: "why should I say something I have not much to tell so I better be quite"

"Aha so that's the reason, I have to ask you something" Tenten said

Neji has became so red as a tomato and thought: Now it comes she's gonna ask me if I like her.

"Do you like.." Neji couldn't resist and screamed: "YES TENTEN I LIKE YOU"

Tenten became full red and said: "I didn't want to ask you that, I wanted to ask you with who you were gonna go to the party of naruto."

Neji was full red he felt like he were gonna fell into the floor.

He ran as fast as he can away he'd never want to see Tenten again, he was really ashamed.

Tenten thought: is it my fault what did I do wrong?

She went home and called her best friend Ino.

"hey Ino it's me I have a problem I don't now if Neji likes me he said it but then he ran away so I don't know if he likes me or not.

Ino said: "he likes you don't you see him at class he's watching at you all the time and he said that he likes you don't you see that what are you waiting for go ask him if he wants to go to Naruto's party."

"Thanks Ino you always know the right thing to say. And by the way how is it going with you and Shikamaru?" asked Tenten

"Nothing, I can't ask Shikamaru if he want to go with me to the party of Naruto because he isn't the most popular guy of the school and what should the people think of me when I go with Shikamaru to the party. No I must ask Sasuke if he wants to go with me." Answered Ino

"Ino don't think of the things that the people would say, you love Shikamaru and he loves you don't you see that? And by the way Sasuke would never go with you because he likes Sakura and Sakura likes him." Said Tenten

"That's true" Answered Ino "I have a great idea if you ask Neji to go with you I would ask Shikamaru" said Ino "Ok" said Tenten

**In the mean time **

"Hello shikamaru" said neji "oh hello neji , What brings you here?" asked Shikamaru

"well I was walking with Tenten to her home and then she wants to ask me with who I was going to go to Naruto's party but I didn't know that at that moment so I thought she was going to ask if I liked her so I screamed it very loud that I liked her." Said Neji "so what's the problem?" " now she know that you like her" Shikamaru said "and the rest of the world too" he said very quite.

"So are you going to ask her?" asked Shikamaru "No, I don't want to see her I'm too ashamed"

"Ok" Shikamaru said.

"What about you Shikamaru are you going to ask Ino?"

"No I don't want to go to the party." answered Shikamru

"Why not?" asked Neji

"because she's never gonna see me, she's like all the other girls they only want Sasuke" answered Shikamaru

"but Sasuke will never see Ino and if he's not seeing her, you could dance with her." Neji said

"that's not a very bad idea, hehe" shikamaru laughed

* * *

**I finally finished my second fanfic. I'm a little out of ideas so if you could sent me some it would be awesome THANKS **

**Have a nice day or night **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people here I am again, I'm running out of ideas but don't worry I'll think of something **

**Please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Neji and Shikamaru were still at Shika's house. They were making a plan to ask the girls to Narutos party, what was tomorrow. Neji still didn't want to see Ten-Ten but he was doing this for Shikamaru because he promised him that if he would ask Ten-Ten, Shikamaru was going to ask Ino.

Shikamaru asked Neji "Neji, why are you so quiet?"

He answered "I was in thoughts"

"Your not thinking with me for a plan, Neji" Shikamaru said

"Alright, let's make a plan" Neji answered

1 hour passed and they still didn't have a plan.

"This is hopeless, we can't do it with a plan we have to ask them and get over it, if they say that they want to go out with us than we have scored but if they don't-"

"We'll have a broken heart" Shikamaru said finishing Neji's sentence.

"Yeah, but if we don't try we'll never know" Neji said

"So are we going to ask it now or later? The choice is yours Shikamaru"

"I say we'll ask it later"

"Ok, but we don't have to forget" Neji said

"We won't" Shikamaru answered.

"I'm going to eat something do you want to come?" Neji asked

"No, i'm going to watch the clouds."

"Ok, see you later I guess, bye"

"Bye"

So Neji went to get some ramen and Shikamaru went to watch the clouds.

In the meantime Tenten was preparing herself to go ask Neji to Naruto's party, her best friend, Ino, didn't want to ask Shikamaru she wanted to wait for him to ask. But knowing Shikamaru it would last a long time before he would make a move. Tenten didn't want to wait till a boy was ready to ask her out. NO she wanted action NOW. So she went to Neji's house hoping he would be there but he wasn't instead Hinata opened the door

"Hello Tenten what a surprise what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Neji, is he here?"

"Neji? No he isn't here try at Shikamaru's house, I think he is there" Hinata answered.

"Why are you looking for Neji? Wait nevermind I hope you'll find him" Hinata said

"Thank you Hinata bye"

"Bye" Hinata answered.

Hinata's thoughts: Why is she looking for Neji, wait, I don't have to ask myself that I can't stick my nose into his business.

Tenten went to Shikamaru's house hoping Neji would be there. When she arrived she knocked on the door. A woman opened the door

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hello, I came to ask if Shikamaru's friend, Neji, is here?"

"No, he isn't here Shikamaru and Neji left a few minutes ago"

"Do you maybe know where they are?" Tenten asked

"I'm sorry but I don't know"

"Ok, thank you anyway, bye"

"Bye"

Tenten was getting tired of this, it seemed if Neji was avoiding her. She didn't want to search for him anymore if he liked her he would come and search her. She tried enough. She went to eat something.

When she arrived she saw Neji sitting there eating. She went over to him.

"Hey Neji, how are you? She asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"Hello tenten, I'm fine how are you?"

"Not so good and do you want to know why?"

Neji nodded

"Well I'm going to explain it, I have been looking for you in this whole city, first I went to your house there they said you were by Shikamaru so I went to Shikamaru there they said you had left only a few minutes ago with Shikamaru. And now I'm walking here to eat something and I see you but not Shikamaru."

"So what's the point?"

"WHAT'S THE POINT?! IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU ASK?"

She grabbed him by the collar and screamed to him "I'M SEARCHING YOU THROUGH THIS WHOLE VILLAGE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING AND EVERYTIME THEY SAY YOU'RE SOMEWHERE ELSE DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS IF THEY SAY THAT YOU HAVE TO LOOK FURTHER? NO, NO I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS I CAME HERE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING BUT NEVERMIND"

She let him go and walked away

"AND DON'T EVEN DARE TO ASK ME IF I WANT TO GO WITH YOU TO NARUTO'S PARTY"

* * *

**Cliffie,HAHAHa, I'm mean I know and I'm proud of it so let me. I hope you enjoyed my third chapter, please leave a comment **

**I hope to see you on the next chapter**

**Bye my beloved reader**

**PS: I'm going to change my penname in aquaprinces **

* * *


End file.
